Serene Grace
by japasownsnoobs
Summary: Eleven-year-old Grace Braun has chosen her starter pokemon. But to everybody's surprise, she's chosen what most people see as the worst, most boring pokemon of them all. Join Grace and her Dunsparce in various adventures and mishaps as they go through the world together. A/N I did not create the cover for Serene Grace, I but only added the text.
1. A Friendship is Born

**Chapter 1**

**~A Friendship is Born~**

"This one's Treeko! It's a grass type." The nurse said excitedly. Grace stared at the little green gecko of sorts standing before her. It was Friday, June 8th, and summer vacation was only five short days away. But that was most definitely not the most important thing on her mind. That day was the day that eleven-year-old Grace Braun was finally going to choose her Starter Pokémon and become a Pokémon Trainer.

Grace shrugged and looked back over to the tray set on a small, wooden coffee table. Well, more specifically, what was _in_ the tray. Two enlarged and ready to be opened pokeballs sat unusually still on the cold metal, and, adding those with the one in the nurse's hand, there were three in all. She also made sure to note the much smaller pokeball placed towards the corner of the tray.

"This is a mudkip! It's a water type." The annoyingly over enthusiastic nurse sang as she picked up another pokeball, set the treeko's back in the tray, and released what looked like a small, fish/dog crossbreed. Grace sighed. No, this one wasn't right either.

"And?"

"And this one's a torchic! It's-"

Grace finished for her. "A fire type?"

"Indeed!" The nurse was beaming while she released the orange chicken-like beast from its pokeball. Grace looked nervously at her three choices. _No no no! _she thought, _None of these are right!_ It was right then when a wave of realization hit her.

"What about that one?" She asked, pointing to the small red and white orb that still lay, untouched, in the tray.

"Huh? Oh! How did that get there? That's just a stray pokémon we found wandering around the city. We were gonna set it free tomorrow."

"Can I see it?"

A slightly shocked look crossed over the nurse's face. "Well, sure, I guess…" She picked up the sphere and let loose what ever could be inside. Grace and the pokémon exchanged a long glance, and Grace's face quite suddenly lit up.

"What's it called?" She asked, her voice laced with excitement.

"Dunsparce, a normal type." Oh no. The nurse could already see where this was going. Grace returned her gaze to the dunsparce, which was looking inquisitively around the room from its spot on the ground. She felt something. She wasn't sure what it was, but it made her very giddy.

"Can I…Can he be my starter pokémon?" She asked.

"I suppose so. It's not like we were going to do anything with him." The nurse sighed. Grace's eyes sparkled with delight as she rushed over and knelt down next to the dunsparce. She grinned widely at it.

"So your name's Dunsparce, huh?" He nodded slightly. "Well, I'm Grace. We're gonna be partners from now on, okay?" She extended both her arms, and Dunsparce leaped, without hesitation, into the welcoming embrace. Grace smiled warmly as she held the long, smooth, yellow body of her newly obtained companion.

The nurse had a good feeling that this was the beginning of a _very_ fantastic friendship.


	2. Even Match

**Chapter 2**

**~Even Match~**

"Wait!" Called a familiar voice. Grace stopped abruptly in the doorway, causing Dunsparce, who was following her intently, to ram his head into her legs. She gave him an apologetic look and patted him on the head after turning around.

"You almost forgot this." The nurse said, smiling and handing her a small, red device. "It's your Pokédex. I'm assuming I don't have to explain how to use it." She winked.

"Right." Grace confirmed, grinning. "Thanks!"

She skipped happily down the sidewalk, Dunsparce right beside her the entire time. It was still bright daylight, about 3:45 in the afternoon. Grace had waited through the whole school day, a day of glancing at the clock every few seconds and only half listening to the teacher, to get her starter Pokémon.

The trees were rustling with the warm, near-summer breeze, and she could hear crows cawing like usual. Grace pushed her hands against the back of her head and walked with an unusual ease. She relaxed her shoulders and allowed her legs to droop down slightly from their usual straight up position. She looked down at Dunsparce and was struck with an idea.

"Hey!" She exclaimed. "Why don't we kick off our partnership with a battle?" Dunsparce fluttered its wings excitedly.

_Dwo tck tck tck tck tck!_ He quickly ascended and draped his head and tail over Grace's shoulders. She giggled. "Yeah! Let's go!" And with that, Grace and Dunsparce ran off in search of their first pokémon had to cover his mouth to suppress his laughter. "You mean to tell me that out of the three starter pokemon you could of chosen, you decided on Dunsparce instead? That's hysterical!"

* * *

Grace sighed with annoyance. She felt her companion grow tense atop her shoulders. "Yes, and can we just battle already?" She muttered while tapping her foot impatiently.

"Geez. Way to get straight to the point." Aidan muttered while he pulled a small pokeball from his pocket. He smirked, enlarged the pokeball in his hand, and released a purple orb with a ghastly grin.

Grace looked momentarily shocked by the seventeen-year-old's choice of creature, but it passed as soon as she realized what he was doing. _Gastly. So he's strategizing based off of the hope that majority of Dunsparce's moves are Normal type. Slightly risky, but looks like it'll work. Partly._

"Hm. Good luck." She stated blandly in an attempt for good sportsmanship.

_Tck tck tck kwo tck tck!_

"You bet we're gonna take this guy down!" Grace shouted in reply to Dunsparce. She admittedly couldn't wait to beat stupid Aidan in a battle; their social rivalry went back many years.

"Getting pretty cocky for someone who just got their first Pokémon only an hour or two ago." Aidan shrugged.

Grace smiled. She slipped the bright blue zip-up hoodie from her shoulders and tied the sleeves around her waist, revealing her yellow t-shirt. She looked down at Dunsparce and noted the determination in his eyes. They had trained a bit already, but never against a really Pokémon. This was his chance to prove himself. "You wanna go first?"

"Na. You start." And she did. The battle commenced. It was a mutual exchange between Sucker Punches and Rollouts, and it shocked both trainers to find that they were quite evenly matched.

"Dunsparce! Rollout, one more time!" Grace commanded.

_Tck tck tck!_

The gastly lay, helpless, on the cement in Aidan's family's driveway. Aidan hastily collected the Pokémon and inserted it into its pokeball.

Aidan extended his arm for a handshake. "Great job. That dunsparce of yours is stronger than I expected."

Grace grinned and gripped her opponent's hand. "Thanks. Your gastly is pretty good, too!" She beckoned for Dunsparce to come to her. She looked up at the sky and frowned. It was getting darker, presumably dinnertime.

"Well, we've got to be heading out! See ya on the flipside!" Grace waved goodbye while Dunsparce settled in over her shoulders, and then ran off in the direction of her house.

**{A/N I don't really like this chapter, but it'll do, right? *shrugs* You win some and you lose some. Please review! ;) }**


End file.
